


You Won't Regret It

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is having a party, and Alec hates parties. Magnus suggests they have a sort of private party of their own, and promises Alec won't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Regret It

Magnus was having a party, and Alec, as a rule, hated parties. Being significantly more introverted than Magnus, he had no desire to share the apartment with a bunch of drunk vampires, werewolves, and rowdy faeries, but he also felt it was his requisite duty as Magnus’s boyfriend to be there. Also, Magnus had kind of made him be there, and Izzy was never one to pass up a good party (no party was ever good to Alec, however), and Jace, Clary, Maia, Jordan, and even Simon had tagged along, much to Alec’s dismay. Izzy somehow always knew about these things, and always inevitably told everyone else, too. 

Presently, Simon appeared to be awkwardly talking to some other vampires about something, while Izzy was beside him, drink in hand. Alec wasn’t sure how to feel about their relationship, but it wasn’t like he could argue with it, since he was seeing a downworlder himself, after all. Maia and Jordan were somewhere, maybe talking to some other werewolves. Jace was doing shots of— _something._ Who knew what it was. Clary looked not a little bit distressed. Jace did not appear to be about to fight someone, pull out a seraph blade, or pass out drunk, however, so Alec decided not to worry too much about it. 

“Having fun?” Magnus said, sidling up to him. Oh yeah, he’d forgotten about that—the one person he had attended the party for, out of obligation. And force. “Force,” as in Magnus threatened he wouldn’t talk to him for two months if he didn’t show up and all his “Shadowhunter buddies” did instead. Even though Simon, Jordan, and Maia weren’t Shadowhunters, and he hadn’t invited anyone, including his “Shadowhunter buddies,” as in his siblings. And Clary. 

“Oh yeah. You know how I love parties,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and he knew he was probably scowling, and probably a killjoy. But he much preferred to just relax here and watch, rather than engage in conversations with people he didn’t know or try drinks that could be laced with Angel-knows-what. 

“Well, if you’d like, we could take it somewhere a little more private,” Magnus said, trailing his hand up and down Alec’s torso and then over his chest. 

Alec flinched. “Jesus, Magnus, there are _people_ here,” he said. 

Magnus looked hurt at that. 

“Okay, I didn’t mean—it’s just—you know how it is. I don’t like—” Magnus ran his hand over his shoulder “—doing _that sort of thing_ —” and over Alec’s neck, which made him shiver, “—with _anyone_ nearby, and you know that.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Magnus said slowly. He was maybe a little drunk. “I can be pretty convincing.” He moved closer and kissed Alec’s neck, grabbing his ass. 

“Dammit,” Alec muttered. He was halfway gone already, and he hated himself for it. Magnus tipped his head up and kissed him, pushing his hands under his shirt. 

“GET IT, ALEC!” Jace yelled from the kitchen. He was very much drunk right now. Alec blushed and Magnus rolled his eyes. Clary looked mortified. Alec was worried for a minute that everyone was going to turn and stare at them, but then Jace challenged some werewolf to a game of strip poker, so their attention was diverted for the moment. He did feel kind of bad for Clary, but Jace was Jace, and he was going to cause a scene if he wanted.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand then and pulled him into a—decidedly cramped—nearby coat closet. 

“Um, what are we—” he started, even though he knew. Magnus moved forward and kissed him then, tongue and teeth and lips. He pushed Alec against the wall and pushed his hands up his shirt, playing with his nipples. 

“mm—I don’t know—” Alec murmured between kisses. He could hear the muffled sounds of the party outside and see the light under the door. Everyone was _too close_ , whatever they were doing while everyone was _too close_ —

Without warning Magnus pushed his shirt way up and bit his nipple and licked it and Alec hissed. He was breathing too hard now and wanted this too much and it was all too dangerous as Magnus was unbuckling his pants too quickly and he couldn’t go back now. 

Magnus wrapped his lips around Alec’s cock, moving up and down, and Alec groaned involuntarily. 

“Shh,” Magnus paused, holding a finger to his lips. “You’ll have to stay quiet,” he whispered. 

Alec nodded as Magnus continued, licking and sucking. Alec usually wasn’t that loud but the effort of staying completely quiet, or near quiet, was harder than he’d expected. He found himself biting his lip and then nearly drawing blood as Magnus took it especially deep. 

Magnus eventually stopped and stood up, pushing down Alec’s pants the rest of the way and unbuckling his own. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Alec muttered. But he wanted it, he so wanted it.

“You’re pretty fucking dirty for a child of the angel,” Magnus whispered in his ear as he leaned down over him. Alec shuddered. 

A convenient thing about dating a warlock is they can magic lube from anywhere they please. This would have been much more awkward if they had forgotten that detail and had to go retrieve it or something. 

As it was, a bottle of it appeared in Magnus’s hand and Alec leaned over, bracing his hands against the wall. Magnus slicked up a couple fingers and ran them along Alec’s hole before pushing inside. He pushed forward, and this time Alec really did draw blood when he had to keep quiet. 

Magnus then put some on himself and slid in slowly, groaning softly. He gripped Alec’s hips as he started thrusting, hitting the right spot nearly every time. Alec reached down to touch himself and did moan then, but hoped the music from the party was loud enough to cover it up. It was getting harder and harder to hold back, anyway, as he got closer and closer to orgasm. 

Magnus actually came first and that feeling combined with Alec touching himself meant it didn’t take long for him to fall over the edge, coming on his stomach and chest. 

He was still taking shaky, rattling breaths as Magnus pulled out, turned him around, and kissed him slowly. “I told you you wouldn’t regret it,” he said.


End file.
